Walter White
Summary Walter Hartwell White Sr., also known by the alias Heisenberg, was once a mild-mannered school chemistry teacher in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Having studied chemistry at the California Institute of Technology, he originally helped found Gray Matter Technologies but left after selling his share of the company for $5,000. Walter then became a teacher, a job that pays so poorly that he took up another part-time job at a local car wash. The day after Walter's 50th birthday, he was diagnosed with lung cancer and given two years to live. Walter was afraid not for his own life, but of the fact that he may leave behind a less than favorable legacy as well as a family in a financial struggle. This drove him to blackmail a former student of his, Jesse Pinkman, into helping him set up a rolling meth lab in an RV which Walter bought with his life savings. Over the next months, Walter White would become a kingpin in the meth business and make more money than he or his family could "spend in ten lifetimes." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C by himself and with firearms. 9-B with cars and stronger firearms. 9-A, possibly higher with preparations Name: Walter Hartwell White Sr., Walt, "Heisenberg" Origin: Breaking Bad Gender: Male Age: 52 by the end of the series Classification: Human Attack Potency: Street level by himself (Can dent a towel dispenser by punching it. Strangled Krazy-8 with a bike pole. Grabbed Jesse by his foot and threw him off his toilet. Beat down a man when he made fun of Walter Jr. Slightly broke some glass by throwing a potted plant against it) and with firearms (Most guns are this level. Shattered Mike's car window by shooting). Wall level with cars (Most cars should be this level) and stronger firearms (His stronger guns can shoot through walls). Small Building level, possibly higher with preparations (Made a bomb that blew up a hospital room. His fulminated mercury can shake a building, and he has at least a pound of it) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Normal Human Combat Speed: Peak Human Reaction Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street level Durability: Street level, possibly Small Building level Stamina: Fairly high Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Social Influencing. With prep, he has Explosion Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable, though he has used guns and explosives Intelligence: Walter is an extraordinary chemist. While still in college he conducted research on proton radiography that helped a team win a Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1985. The meth he created in the show was 99% pure, which is extremely difficult to pull off according to real-life instances. Walter has also constructed bombs and makeshift car batteries out of common household items. He has been shown to be an expert in both planning and improvising as well. In the series finale, he was able to create an oscillating machine gun out of the hood of a car that could be activated remotely. He was able to outsmart and kill Gustavo Fring, one of the most prominent and intelligent businessmen and meth distributors in the Southwestern United States. Despite being the brother-in-law of a DEA agent, he was able to avoid suspicion and being caught for nearly two years. He has also been able to manipulate both deranged criminals and professional killers in order to come out of being held at gunpoint and other life-threatening situations alive Weaknesses: Greedy. Has lung cancer. Is still a human. More of brains over brawn guy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Breaking Bad Category:Tier 9 Category:Human Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users